Naruto the Youkai Lord
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: One day as a child Naruto was transported to the land of Monster Girls where he befriends the child Princess of all Monster Girls and turns into a Kitsune/Werehyena/Nekoshou hybrid making him the first male monster in all of history as well as the first Tribrid. He will now rise up the ranks as both the strongest shinobi & most powerful monster of all time.


Prologue

« I'm so bored! »

Walking down an old-fashioned yet fancy hallway was a young girl who couldn't be any older than 5.

She is a young girl with green eyes with long golden blonde hair tied in pigtails which are held by red ribbons and pointed ears. Her attire… was more like a bathing suit than actual appropriate clothing.

Her mother is too busy with some political business with the other nobles and Queens of this world, her sisters are out doing "adult" stuff, and the guards are unwilling to leave their post.

She sighed once more.

There are times like these when being a princess was just too much.

She went out to the balcony and looked at the sky.

"Is it too much to ask for a friend that won't leave my side and always keep me entertained?"

Apparently there is a higher being out there that's listening in on her wish as there was a bright light on the sky before disappearing and replaced by a falling object.

She was looking at it curiously, noticing that it was heading… towards her direction.

'I should probably get out of the way…'

However she then heard a high-pitch scream coming from the falling object.

As it was getting closer she finally heard something:

"Loooooooooook oooooooouuuuuuut!"

It was a person falling from the sky!

Before the person could crash land the princess waved her hand and suddenly the person was stopped, floating near inches to the floor.

She got a look of this person and was a bit surprised to see that it's a monster.

She has long red hair with some dirty blond highlights and black spots, her limbs covered in white fur that made it look like she's wearing gloves and furred shoes all the while sporting a deadly set of claws, some cute whisker marks on her cheeks, and nine long white bushy cat-like tails with red tips and black spots.

'What is she? She looks like a cat beast, yet the tails say Kitsune while the spotted patterns suggest a werehyena.'

The chimeric monster opened her eyes to reveal heterochronic eyes: one sky blue eye and the other an icy violet color.

She looked around, surprised that she didn't crash into anything.

The spell wore off, and with a yelp, she fell unceremoniously on her butt.

The Princess giggled.

Finally noticing her presence the hybrid monster looked at the princess and blushed at her appearance.

"Oh! Sorry for dropping in like that. I kind of got into a weird… situation before all this. Anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Astarotte Ygvar though everyone calls me Rotte."

"Nice to meet you Rotte-chan. Do you mind telling me where I am, because it looks like I got lost again."

She rose an eyebrow at this. If it was anyone else she would have thought that this was a monster's sad attempt of usurping the throne. However Naruto's eyes revealed pure honesty in them to the point that she doubts that she ever really told a serious lie before.

"Well if it helps you are currently at the Demon Palace."

"Demon Palace?"

"You know. In the Demon Realm. The Capital of the Monsterlands?"

"Monsterlands?"

"How do you not know this?"

She was baffled at her lack of knowledge and was quite concerned that something may have happened to her mind before coming here.

"Well for one, this my first time being here in the Monsterlands."

Rotte looked surprised at that.

'A monster born outside the Monsterlands?'

"If you are not from the Monsterlands than where are you from?"

"I'm from a place called Konoha one of the five major villages of the Elemental Nations."

Rotte tried to think if she had ever heard of these places but came up with nothing.

"You must have come from a faraway place if I never heard of it. How did you come all the way here?"

"Well… I sort of stole something important from my village leader's office… in all honesty now that I think about it the guards suck at their jobs… anyway I found a cool jutsu that makes people teleport so I tried to use it."

Rotte was already starting to see where this was going though she rose an eyebrow when he said 'jutsu' wandering if she meant 'spell.'

"And well…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I may have rushed things and may have skipped some important parts so when I used it…"

"You winded up here."

Rotte finished.

"Actually no, I wounded up in some place called Heaven full of women with white bird wings."

Rotte stood frozen, her left eye twitching.

'Heaven, she ended up going to heaven?!'

"For some reason they all seemed mad at me well at least until I made friends with their leader Ilias."

Rotte stiffen.

"… Did you say Ilias."

"Yeah, she was a bit mean at first but really she was just very lonely and I managed to get through to her."

Rotte widen her eyes in disbelief.

"After some time I told her I had no idea how to get home, she told me she could easily send me back home but only if I promised to come back to hang out with her. After that she send me out and…"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"… here I am."

"Well since you're a monster she probably thought you were an inhabitant of the Monsterlands."

"Monster?"

"Yes that's what we are."

She was confused on why she had no idea of what she is though it's possible that she was turned into a monster rather than being born one.

She revealed her bat-like wings and her devil-like tail with a heart-shaped tip.

"Me, I happen to be a lilim, the strongest type of succubus."

"Sugoi, that's so cool!"

She looked at her with stars in her eyes.

She then asked a question that will forever change the princess' life forever.

"Do you want to be friends?"

* * *

"My Queen, sorry to interrupt but I come baring some news concerning your daughter."

A guard entered the room of the current Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord in question is a young woman with long light blonde hair tied in a ponytail, pointed ears, green eyes and a curvaceous body. She is wearing what could only be described as a swimsuit. She basically looked like an older copy of her daughter from looks to fashion sense.

"What is it?"

"Your daughter Princess Astarotte has apparently befriended a monster child."

"That's nice!"

In truth she was quite worried that her youngest daughter wouldn't be able to make friends outside of her own family.

She did have to wonder how a monster managed to get into the castle although she deemed it unimportant since she can easily deal with it if it's a problem.

"But still, even if I am happy to hear this I do not see how this is important enough to garner my immediate attention."

"The monster child claimed that she had entered Heaven and befriended the Supreme Goddess."

Now THAT is something worth looking into immediately.

* * *

_Palace garden_

"Catch me if you can!"

"Hey no fair! I don't have wings!"

Naruto and Rotte could be seen playing a game of tag, completely unaware of their audience.

The Demon Lord smiled at the heartwarming scene.

"My Queen should we not interrogate the child right now."

"No need to rush, let them enjoy themselves, it's been such a long time since I've seen her have this much fun… besides I think I understand how she was able to befriend Ilias."

She can clearly see, the pure innocence the monster child radiated was almost blinding. If she didn't know any better she would say this child was actually an angel uncorrupted by any of Ilias' lies and biases.

Eventually Naruto managed to catch Rotte by jumping to the air and tackling her to a bed of flowers, the two rolling around laughing.

"Let's leave for now."

"Yes my Queen."

Just as the two turned around to leave they heard two very embarrassed squeaks of surprise causing the two to chuckle until they heard something quite shocking.

"YOU'RE A BOY?!"

"OF COURSE I'M A BOY NOW LET GO OF IT!"

The Queen and her guard stared at each other in utter shock not comprehending what they just heard.

The monster is a boy?

* * *

Author's Notes

Well I finally did it. I made a Monster Girl fic. Not gonna be the last time though.

As you can see this is a Naruto/Monster Girl Encylopedia although this is more of of a Monster Girl X-over since I'll be using other anime/manga/video games with Monster Girl as a theme.

This was inspired by 'Naruto and Lovely Monster Girls' from marshalanime which I recommend you guys check it out if you want a good Monster Girl fic.

Also Naruto happens to be a male monster. He became a monster due to the monster energy of that world which automatically registered him as a monster due to Kyuubi's presence. However the transformation went fubar due to Naruto being a male (who has no desire to be a female) as well as the Kyuubi's chakra having a volatile reaction to the monster energy.

Also this is perhaps going to be one of my most light-hearted Naruto fics (you know... because of the Monster Girls).

Also the Monster Girls are going to be FAR from pushovers. Think of DxD & Rosario + Vampire to give you an image of what I mean... Yeah the Elemental Nations are screwed.

For Monster characters that appeared/mentioned so far:

\- Astarotte Ygvar (Rotte no Omocha!)

\- Ilias (Monster Girl Quest)

\- Mercelída (Rotte no Omocha!)


End file.
